my horror storythat suckes
by dannyassassin96
Summary: my horror story about this anime well my crapy version


SHI OR DEATH

NO NO NO. The boy screams while slaying the girls with his heavy metal bat while liking of the blood of the bad like a mad man.

At last Keiichi woke from his horrible nightmare. "Keiichi hurry up or were going to be late" yelled Rena. This is Rena Ryuga. She is a typical young girl…except every school she has went to so far had to kick her out due to her acts of violence when people talked about her. She wasn't so violent until her Nini died. Nini means big brother to her. He died when he moved out of their village, Ecchi Village. In Ecchi Village there is a disease that makes people claw out there throat if they would ever want to move out of this village. Because of this if any one enters the village they get infected with a parasite that can only live in Ecchi Village due to the elevation and climate or the village.

Now Rena thinks that Keiichi is her Nini because he did exactly what he does and even looks like him except with brown hair not blond. When Rena a Keiichi arrive at the school they find that their friends Shion, Mion, Satako, and Rika playing with the local cicadas. Then the bell started to ring and they all ran to the class room. At the end of the school day everybody except Keiichi stay after school since he is new he doesn't know about the club ever body else does after school. The games they play have a little twist in it like the playing cards they use have all been changed by the players to help them cheat.

After they all leave to go back home Keiichi gets a visit from the local police station asking if he has seen any strange activity with Rena. Of course he didn't because he is new to the village. The next day everybody starts to ask him why the police were at his house and what they wanted with him. He said "He just wanted to know if I have notice anything wrong with Rena." Then Shion says with a deep voice and a menacing look on her face "Don't talk to the police any more no matter what it is!" At this point Keiichi still doesn't really know the village that much but he just ignores the police and follows Shion's advice.

A couple of weeks later Keiichi is very familiar with the village and some of its history except for the annual corpse drifting festival. At least that is what it used to be called but in Japanese corpse also means cotton so the people call it the cotton drifting festival and it just happens to be the week of the festival. Keiichi not knowing why this festival is celebrated he goes and asks Shion because she is the oldest one but refuses to tell him. People in Ecchi town really are scared of this time of year even though it's a festival. They are scared because after the war in the village people started to die during the festival and always two people had to die.

Before the day of the festival Rena, Satako, and Shion make Keiichi some rice balls. But the first rice ball Keiichi eats has a needle in it and now thinks that he is going to be sacrificed for the festival. Later that night he calls them to tell them that he is going to have a _party _on the day of the festival. In the morning Keiichi goes to the school and to Rena's Nini's locker and gets the bat that was left in there with the name Satoshi inscribed on it.

Before everybody came for the party Keiichi wrote a note explaining what happened and what has been happening around Shion and the others. He placed it on the back of his clock hopping someone will look there if something went horribly wrong. When they came to the party his friends notice that no one was home and the door was unlocked. When they went to his room Keiichi cautiously got the bad ready to hit Shion in the head with enough force to kill her instantly. He swung the bat and hit her then Satako and last he hit Rena making her suffer more because he knew that she put the needle in his rice cake. After he realized what he had done he found a note that fell out of Rena's pocket saying that the needle was an accident and fell in the rice cake and she was sorry if he got hurt. Keiichi now looking at what he had done starts to swing the bat even more at their bodies and yelling "I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCEDENT!" while liking the blood of the bloody bat and laughing like a mad man.

By Daniel Moreno

Shi means death


End file.
